


Some days are better than others...

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little-venger verse [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Awesome Sam Wilson, Bed-Wetting, Clint Barton Has Issues, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Diapers, Doll House, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Child Abuse, Play Therapy, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Read It As You Will, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Scary Movies, Thumb-sucking, Toys, Wetting, potty training, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasha get's scared. So scared she just can't deal anymore. Things spiral from there.</p><p>OR</p><p>Natasha refuses to go potty and then Sam saves the day, per usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some days are better than others...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trying to Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265180) by [sparkinglovingheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart). 



> *timeline issue: there are one or two stories that go before this one. Hence why Sam just randomly appears. Im working on it and I'll have it up soon!
> 
> So I may or may not be terrified to post this. :s I feel like it's weird and yucky and I should probably be ignoring those thoughts but... let's just say certain people in my life found out about my writing. Their response was less than great. Actually it was borderline awful. :( I'm kind of scared to post anything now but I'm trying. Just... be gentle with me, please?
> 
> Also the usual warnings: Age play, diapers, yadda yadda. Also wetting, and play therapy? Or just Bruce helping our littles use their words I guess. I kind of have this headcanon that bruce dabbled in psychology while he was on the run. Please don't hate me!

1.

They were just watching a movie. It should have been fun. It shouldn't have set her off at all. Daddy was on the couch curled up with Sam and Clint was snuggled into Bruce, his head mostly hiding under the blanket on their laps. She was nestled into Mommy's left side and Tony was on her right, already asleep, which was why they were watching the scary movie.

 

But that was what set her off.

 

The girl was in the bathroom and something scary jumped out at her. She wet herself, and the monster killed her. The girl was big, like Natasha was sometimes. Natasha whimpered, as did Clint, who really, of the people present should be watching this because it was HIS idea. Bruce finally says enough and turns on something animated. But Tasha never saw if they got rid of the monster. For all she knew it could be hiding in their bathroom right now. Granted it would be a dumb monster to try and take on the Avengers. But lots of people were dumb enough to do that apparently, which was why they still had a job.

 

As Mommy tucked her in, Tasha whimpered. "Mommy?" She asked.

 

"Yes angel?" Pepper asked, running a hand through the red-head's locks.

 

"That movie we watched, with the monster. Th-the good guys get rid of it, right?" Tasha asked nervously.

 

Pepper smiled. "Of course they do angel," She cooes, giving the girl a little kiss on the cheek. She flicks on the star projector they have that functions as a nightlight, before turning off the lamp. "Now go to sleep."

 

Tasha nods, giving Mommy a small goodnight, and pretends to be asleep until Mommy leaves. Then she gets up and shuts the door to the bathroom in their nursery, and locks it. Better safe than sorry, right?

 

 

2.

The next morning Tasha awakes to a rather unpleasant dream that leads to an unpleasant reality. She had been having accidents during the night more and more lately, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She sniffled, and that was when Mommy walked in with Auntie Hill. The women frowned, but were both quick to reassure her and shower her with love. Tasha blushed and avoided their gaze. But that wasn't the worst part. They were going to make her use the potty and get cleaned up.

 

"No!" She yelled, pulling away from them. Hill gives them both a weird look.

 

"Why not?" Mommy asked.

 

"B-b-because their might be a monster in there," She whimpered, pulling her knees to her chest, which felt really gross like this but it was better than being eaten by a monster.

 

"Tasha that's silly!" Auntie Hill tries. "There are no...." She stopped short. Half of her job was dealing WITH said monsters.

 

"And what if the one from the movie is waiting in our bathroom to eat me when I try to get in the bath?" Tasha added.

 

"You know what? I have an idea," Pepper winked. "Maria, would you mind getting Steve and Sam for me?"

 

* * * *

 

"You have got to be kidding me," Sam muttered.

 

"Just shut up and do it," Steve said.

 

"You can't lie to save your life," Sam reminded him, putting his wings on his back.

 

"It's not lying if there's no monster," Steve said, grabbing his shield. Sam sighed, going to "Atlantis" and, for once and for all, proving that there was no monster. It seemed to passify Natasha enough that she would get in, but she refused to get out unless Daddy came in with his shield again to protect her. Steve seriously did not get paid enough to deal with this shit.

 

 

3.

The next three days were hell. Natasha refused to go anywhere near the bathroom. She wouldn't bathe unless Steve kept guard, and she wouldn't even try to use the bathroom. She was utterly convinced if she did, something was going to kill her. As if to show solidarity to his big sister, Tony started refusing to try and go potty too insisting he was a "big boy!" This resulted in Clint overestimating what little bit of control over his body he had too. Needless to say, it got messy and irritating really quick.

 

"This is why we never should have let them watch that movie," Bruce said logically. Sam was babysitting so all the grown-ups could talk.

 

"Well you're the one who gave in and put it in!" Steve argued back. "I wanted to watch Toy Story again. But nooo! We HAD to educate Steve on his horror movies," Steve growled.

 

"Like Sam minded, you were in his arms pretty much the whole time," Hill snarked. "Look, until we can get a handle on this, you six are grounded. I can't have three incontent super heroes running around and wetting themselves in the middle of taking out evil."

 

Bruce pinched his nose and tried to take some deep breaths.

 

"What if the issue here is deeper than we realize it is?" Pepper finally said. All three adults looked at her. "The boys, I'll admit, are probably only doing this to annoy us and because she's the oldest. But what if this actually something deeper than just being scared of a monster?"

 

"You know, she has a point," Hill said. "But we can't exactly take this to a shrink."

 

"I can try and get them to talk. Clint and I have been doing really well with play therapy."

 

"I'll try anything at this point," Pepper sighed, rubbing her temples.

 

 

4.

The next afternoon, Bruce brought Clint into his lab first. That's where he kept the doll house. He had some different figures and some furniture, but he had gone out that morning to buy a specific set. He had the house set up much like they did the tower, including their bathroom.

 

"Hey squirt," Bruce cooed. "Wanna play?"

 

Clint nodded happily. He liked it when they played with the dolls, because it made everything so much easier to talk about, and he didn't have to age up to do so. He noticed the new figures and set and smiled.

 

"Let's pretend we're playing in the nursery," Bruce suggested. Clint liked that idea and played along. But soon Bruce got to the heart of the issue, and made his doll pretend he had to go potty.

 

"No! You CAN'T!" Clint's doll insisted.

 

"Why not?" Bruce's doll asked.

 

"Cuz... cuz it's bad," Clint said. "You're a'posed to hold it. And Tasha says that there's a monster in there anyways."

 

"Why? Holding it is bad for my body," Bruce said.

 

"No it's not. Dad said we shouldn'," Clint said darkly. "Dad gets mad about a lot."

 

"But is dad here?" Bruce's doll asked.

 

Clint shrugged. "Things are nice. Don' wanna mess it up. Should be able to control it."

 

"Clint, it's okay if you can't," Bruce reminded him. "Your body has been through a lot, and sometimes it just can't help itself."

 

"But I should!" Clint insisted. "You can! And so can Unca Steve and Pepper and Hill and Thor and-"

 

"That's because we've had practice," Bruce said. "If you really want to, we can try and help you learn Clint. Did anyone ever teach you when you were little the first time?"

 

Clint shook his head. "Momma tried, but Dad got mad at her for it a lot," He sniffled. Bruce hugged him close.

 

"We'll learn Clint. We'll learn the right way, okay?" Bruce felt the blond nod against his chest, small little sniffles emanating from there as well.

 

* * * *

 

Tony was next. He found the doll house really colorful, but his figure may have ended up in his mouth more than once. Again, Bruce went through the same routine, but this time, Tony shook his head. "Bad," He whimpered.

 

"Why is it bad?" Bruce asked.

 

"D-Dad said. Gotta... gotta learn to be big. Can't always have what we want," Tony sniffled. "Bad."

 

Bruce hugged him. "Is dad here?" He asked. Tony shook his head. "Then we don't have to listen to him. Besides, that's a bad rule. And what do we say about bad rules?"

 

"That they're bad and we're good so we follow good rules," Tony said, nearly in tears.

 

"That's right. So if you need to go potty, you should go. If you don't want to use your diaper, you can always ask me or Mommy to take you to the big boy potty. You know that, right?"

 

"Scary!" Tony said, finally bursting into tears. Bruce held him and rocked the genius gently. He figured it would probably come to this, and the poor little thing looked so tired anyways.

 

* * * *

 

Tasha was last, and she was late because apparently she had wet herself again. She was visibly on edge and wouldn't let Pepper out of her sight. Clearly there was something deeper here. Again, Bruce went through the same routine, but this time, Natasha made her doll attack Bruce's.

 

"Natasha, why did you do that?" He asked calmly.

 

"No. Absolutely not," She said, and for some reason, she had aged up. "It's not safe."

 

"Why is it not safe?" Bruce asked.

 

"It.... It just isn't! That should be enough!" Natasha yelled.

 

"Nat, calm down," Pepper pleaded. "We just want to help."

 

"You can't! No one can! It's not safe! It just... isn't!" Natasha yelled, before sprinting out of the room. By the time the other two were out the door, she was in the vents. She wasn't sure where she was headed, but she couldn't stand to think about things anymore.

 

 

5.

Sam whistled happily as he walked through his floor in the tower, He had just finished his workout, and was intending to shower. Unfortunately, as he entered his bedroom, he found a certain red-head passed out, her thumb in her mouth and her lower half (And Sam's bed) soaked. Sam sighed before backing out. "J, any reason she's here?" He asked.

 

"Agent Romanov and Dr. Banner were attempting play therapy when Agent Romanov snapped, and fled the room. She came here and cried herself to sleep approximately forty-five minutes ago, and wet herself approximately thirty minutes ago," The AI detailed. Sam rubbed his temples. He decided to leave her be for a while and shower.

 

Once he was clean and dressed, the man quietly knelt beside the bed. "Tasha? Wake up for me sweetie," He whispered. The red-head whimpered and rolled over to face him. "Hey sleepy."

 

"M'sowwy," She said around her thumb.

 

"Nah, don't stress over it, happens to the best of us," Sam said happily. "Happened to be for a while too, after I came home."

 

"It did?" She asked.

 

Sam nodded. "Happened to a lot of guys I knew. But I gotta ask, why can't you seem to go potty when you're awake?"

 

".....I can't figure it out," Natasha whispered. "It.... it feels dangerous. Like something happened there. When I was.... when I was in training maybe. Something bad and I had forgotten about it until we watched that movie."

 

"I see," Sam said in understanding. "You know, there are ways to make it less scary."

 

"How? No one can be with me in there all the time!" She sighed.

 

"No, but we can make it easier on your body," Sam said. "Do you trust me?"

 

Natasha sucked her thumb harder. But she still nodded. "I do."

 

"Good," Sam smiled. "Cuz I have a few tricks up my sleeve...."

 

 

6.

Tasha examined herself in the mirror. She and Sam had found special big-girl sized pull-ups. They had butterflies on the front, and her goal was to keep them there for the whole day. If she did, she got a sticker, and if she got ten she got a prize. Clint had a chart and special pull-ups too. Except his had race cars on them. They had to tell Bruce, Pepper or Sam when they had to go potty, and they would go with them. That way, if they got scared or needed help, someone was there to reassure them. Granted it was a bit juvenile, but then again most of their home life was. What was the big deal if they were being potty-trained? If it helped, it helped.

 

Tasha still had problems at night, but she figured maybe that was just a permanent problem from now on. She didn't like it, but no one seemed to care, as long as she wore her pull-ups to bed. Some nights the butterflies managed to stay on, but sometimes they didn't. Life slowly returned to normal. Until....

 

"Yello?" Steve said as he answered his cell phone. "Oh hey Maria. Yeahhh.... why? What? WHAT?!"

 

"What is it?" Sam asked from across the table.

 

"We'll be there as fast as we can!" Steve said, hanging up. Everyone looked to their fearless leader. "It's Bucky," He choked out. "He... He turned himself in to Hill."

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides behind her hands and waits for the barrage of insults*
> 
> Also this was heavily inspired by a discussion I had with sparklinglovingheart. Thanks for the inspiration! Love you guys and I'll see you next time.


End file.
